


Family

by Yesimevil



Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Therapy, What Is Wrong With ME, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:52:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14656014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesimevil/pseuds/Yesimevil
Summary: What if the therapy session went differently?





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: mentions of suicidal thoughts

Stupid fucking Dr. Jen. He thought she was nice, but _knew_ there was a catch somewhere.

"...in fact, I have a polygraph here, and since you feel like Eugene is pushing you away, I think that would be a good idea for you to use it on him," Dr. Jen explained. Shit. Everyone else agreed and thought it a good idea. Assholes.

"I myself am a licensed polygraph handler. I can bring it out right now and if you want."

 

They were all to happy to drag it out.

 

So that was why he was sitting there, getting hooked up to the polygram. Someone kill him now please.

_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_

They got right to the point.

"Why do you push us away?"

 

Ugh. He really didn't ever want to have this conversation.

Ever.

 

"I feel like if I get close to anyone, they'll end up hurting me, or I'll end up hurting them," he rambled.

"He is telling the truth."

 

A few moments of silence. Then Keith asked;

"Has anything ever happened in the past that would make you think that?"

A beat.

"Yes."

"He's telling the truth."

 

And that continued for a long time. Back and forth, asking secrets and him having no choice but to answer. Then Ned asked what he had been dreading.

"Gene, do you like yourself?"

 

Fuck. _If_ _I_ _say_ _yes_ _then_ _the_ _machine_ _will_ _pick_ _it_ _up_ _but_ _if_ _I_ _say_ _no_ _I'm_ _just_ _admitting_ _it_ _fuck_ _I_ _have_ _to_ _risk_ _it_.

 

"Yes," he replied as confidently as possible. He waited nervously for Dr. Jen to say something.

"Eugene is lying."

 _Fuck_ _me_.

 

More questions.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Keith asked, his voice laced with concern.

 

He had to risk it again.

 

"No," he said, hoping his voice didn't waver.

Dr. Jen made a face. "Lying" she declared. _Fuck_ _you_.

"Are you dealing with any depression?" Zack followed up.

"...no," he said in a quiet voice.

"He is lying."

He can't do this much longer. His carefully built walls are crumbling.

"Gene..." Zach lamented.

He can't do this.

He can't.

"I..I.." his mask started slipping.

Before he could continue, Keith asked softly:

"Have you ever tried to take your own life?"

They all waited, hoping that the answer would be no.

"....Yes..." aaanndd it's gone. Pathetic. Now they can all see the pain and fear and emotion in his face.

"He's telling the truth."

They all blinked back tears.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Keith questioned, betrayal and grief clear in his voice.

"I don't feel like-like I'm worth e-enough to worry you about my small p-problems," he stuttered.

"Gene, this isn't something 'small', okay? It's something that you need to share with us so we can help you," Zach explained, "You're family to all of us!" Ned and Keith nodded in agreement.

"Family helps each other," Ned said, rubbing Eugene's shoulder comfortingly.

Family.

He tried to hold back his tears but to no avail. He bowed his head as the unwanted liquid overflowed and splashed down his face and cried softly, his shoulders shaking. He took Ned's hand that was still on his shoulder and held it tightly. He was vaguely aware of the equipment being taken off of him, and when he calmed down he was on the couch again with his friends piled on top of him. Dr. Jen spoke again.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to get those things worked out. Eugene, anytime you get any suicidal thoughts, please call one of your friends. They love you deeply, and they'll drop anything for you if you ever feel that way again."

Eugene nodded a numbly.

"Our session is over, but you're free to come back anytime you want," Dr. Jen said, rising.

_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>

The drive home was a bit awkward. They had previously decided that they were all having a sleepover at Keith's, however, so they drove straight there and unpacked their stuff. Once they were all set up however, Keith caught Eugene in a big hug, which everyone else joined in. They stayed like that for a while, just holding him and reassuring him he was okay. And Eugene knew that with their help, he would be.

_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>_<>

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! :) this is my first fanfiction! Yay!!!! Constrictive criticism is welcomed


End file.
